Shadow-cat
by Princess Kara
Summary: The time detectives go back in time to find a time shifter named Shadow-cat. Serenity Moon this is yours. Also Blademon read this. Theres something for you.


Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD nor will I ever. I also don't own Shadow-cat or anything else that is associated with him. He belongs to Serenity Moon. I also don't own anything that I can't remember at this point.  
  
AN: I am very sorry that this has taken so long for me to get this posted. Well, I'd like to thank everybody who posted something for on my reviews for "Who wants to be famous". You are all so kind. Thank you Serenity Moon for being the first to email me and to be the first to get your character in a story. Thank you all. ^_^   
  
  
SHADOW-CAT  
  
Jillian's face projected upon the big screen of the computer. "There has been a new time shifter located. He goes by the name Shadow-cat." Jillian's face disappeared and a picture of a black cat appeared. He had long white tiger stripes covering his body. He had long pointed ears like a fox with white tips on the ends of them. His eyes were round and silver and he had a long curved fluffy tail.   
  
Sara looked from the picture to Sphynx, which was standing beside her along with the other time shifters, and back at the picture again. "He kind of looks like Sphynx." She spoke staring at the picture.  
  
"That's because he is Sphynx's cousin," Jillian spoke. Her face appeared back on the screen, stern and expressionless as always.  
  
"Cousin?" Tony asked with a confused look in his eyes, "I didn't think that time shifters had cousins."  
  
"Yes, well, you must travel back to the year 2000 to California in America. There you must find a girl named Angel Skye?" Jillian explained.  
  
"Angel Skye? Isn't she famous for writing stories at such a young age?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah, I read her stories all the time. My favorite is Katmandu," Sara said.  
  
"Here's your time card, you need to get to Shadow-cat before Petra does. She escaped from us last week and now she is stronger with the mega stamp." Jillian said.  
  
"Right, let's go," Flint shouted, in his ever-so cheerful tone. He made a mad dash to the time cycle. He was followed by the twins, Pterri, and Get-a-long. Flint put the time card into the time cycle.  
  
"Time coordinates set to the year 2000 in San Diego, California. Let's go!" Pterri shouted.  
  
They flowed through time back to the year 2000, when suddenly Sara felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Merlock on his surf-board-time-machine-like thingy (I don't know what it's called). Bindi floated behind him.   
  
"Hello, pretty Sara," Merlock spoke.  
  
"Merlock, what are you doing here?" Sara asked.  
  
"I just thought I might assist you in this expedition," Merlock answered her.   
  
Suddenly the time flow began to disappear as a city appeared.   
  
"Were are we?" Tony asked as lights reflected from a city during nighttime hours.   
  
"It's San Diego," Pterri said.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sara said.  
  
"Where do you think Angel Sky lives?" Get-a-long asked.  
  
"That, I do not know," Flint said.  
  
"What's that noise?" Rocky asked.  
  
Everyone listened and they heard what he was talking about. It was a deep engine. Sara turned around and saw what it was. A 747 jet was coming right for them.   
  
"T...To...TONY?" she stuttered.  
  
"What?" Tony asked.  
  
"JET!!!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw the jet coming for them. Luckily, Flint was able move the time cycle down so the jet would miss them. But, Merlock wasn't so lucky. The jet ran right into him. The updrafts (heavy winds for you who do not know) of the jet hit the time cycle and knocked it around, knocking everyone off of it. They wriggled in the air, then paused, then fell (anime style).   
  
  
  
"Merlock, why are you kissing a jet. Jets are not supposed to be kissed. Quit kissing the jet!!!" Bindi screamed.  
  
"Mmmphmmmph," Merlock tried to say as he slid from the front of the jet to the bottom of it. Then he fell toward the ground.  
  
"Merlie, don't leave me!" Bindi cried as she followed him down the ground.   
  
  
  
Angel sat on her front porch writing in her story. Her cats sitting beside her. She looked up and saw Shadow-cat running towards her. He had something in his hand.   
  
What's this?" She asked as he handed her his treasure.  
  
"It's just something I made for you, it's me," He said cheerfully.  
  
Angel looked at what he gave her. It was a black cloth in the shape of a cat with buttons for the eyes and the nose. She grabbed Shadow-cat and gave him a hug. When they separated he looked down at the writing tablet in her lap.  
  
"Whatcha writing?" Shadow-cat asked.  
  
"It's a story that I started to write today. It's about you." She grinned and petted him on the head.  
  
Shadow-cat's ears perked up as he looked up toward the sky.   
  
"What is it, Shadow?" Angel asked the cat-like time shifter.  
  
"I hear something. Actually, many something's. Falling and screaming," he answered. Angel looked up to see what it was that was hearing.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh," everyone screamed as they fell. Pterri was trying his hardest to keep Flint from falling. His robotic wings flapping hard. Get-a-long was trying her best to help Tony and Sara. The time cycle wasn't falling at all. It was easing itself to the ground very slowly.  
  
  
  
"I hear it now, what could it be?" Angel said. Then she saw them. Sara, Flint, and Tony were falling towards her house. "Ohmigosh, they're falling! Shadow, do something!"  
  
"Right," Shadow-cat nodded. He floated off the ground. "Shadow beam!" He started to glow as a bright light shot from him and hit the twins and Flint. They stopped falling as Shadow-cat eased them towards earth. Once the landed they didn't say anything, they just laid back to catch their breath.  
  
Sara opened her eyes and saw Shadow-cat leaning over her. "Huh? What luck, Shadow-cat, we found you." She shrieked. She looked at the girl. "That must mean that you are Angel Sky."  
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know Shadow-cat? And how do you know me?!" Angel asked.  
  
"We're time detectives," Pterri said. "We were sent here to get Shadow-cat."  
  
"What? NO! You can't take Shadow from me," She grabbed the black time shifter and held him close. Her violet eyes filled with tears.   
  
"No, it's not what you think, let us explain," Sara said.   
  
  
  
"Merlock, Merlie are you okay? Bindi cried while she circled a hole that was shaped like Merlock's body.  
  
"I think I'll be fine," Merlock said raggedly as he popped out of the hole. Bindi cried in shock as she saw he battered and bruised body. He got out of the hole and stumbled to nowhere in particular.   
  
"Merlie, Merlie where are you going?" Bindi asked, following him.  
  
"I'm going to go and find Sara, my beautiful, lovely, kind, angel, pretty, beautiful..."  
  
"You already mention that," Bindi interrupted, with an aggravated look on her face because of the way he keeps going on about Sara.  
  
"...Fair, precious, my princess, generous, sweet, special, angel..."   
  
"You mentioned that also," Bindi said, who was at this time very aggravated.  
  
Merlock stopped his stumbley walk and starred at the pink snail-like time shifter. "Oh." Then he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, this...is...so...good," Flint said in between bites. "What do you call this stuff again?"  
  
"It's called pizza," Angel smiled.   
  
"I still can't believe that you haven't heard of pizza," Tony said as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head as he watch Flint work on his sixth slice of pizza. (They secretly ordered a pizza, actually three of them. Angel's parents are in bed. Several hours have passed and Angel understands everything).  
  
"I love this stuff, but it does need ketchup," Flint said grabbing another slice of pizza.  
  
Sara leaned over to Flint. "Flint, we don't put ketchup on pizza."  
  
"I do, now I want some ketchup," Flint screamed.   
  
"Shhh, you'll wake up my parents," Angel said, raising her head from her writing tablet. She had been writing some more. She smoothed back her long brown-red hair and stood up. She looked around for Shadow-cat. "Shadow, Shadow-cat where are you?" She looked around but couldn't find the time shifter.   
  
"Are you lookin' for this?" A voice from the darkness spoke.  
  
Everyone turned toward the voice. Two lights, that were being held by Dino and Mite, came on to reveal Petra Fina holding on to Shadow-cat. The mark of the mega stamp was upon his forehead.  
  
"Ha ha ha hahahahahaha, I am good," Petra laughed. Y'know I think I'll do the triangle laugh once again (sorry, I have to do this, I know I stole this from one of the episodes, I just can't remember which one it was that I taped). Her mouth formed into a triangle and she began to laugh "ha ha haha ha, ha ha haha ha."  
  
"Let Shadow-cat go!" Flint shouted.  
  
"I don't think so," Petra shouted. She pulled out her trusty whip and began to whip him. "Now shape shift to Shadow-cat-con!"  
  
Shadow-cat began to glow many colors. "Shadow-cat shape shift too...Shadow-cat-con." Shadow-cat grew into a larger creature. His body grew into that of a saber-tooth tiger. Sharp claws grew out of his paws. Long, sharp canines grew from his upper jaw. His fur changed from a beautiful black to an ugly gray colour and his white stripes were now black.  
  
"Oh my..." Tony began as he stared at the growling beast.  
  
"Shadow-cat?" Angel asked. She inched nearer to the enormous cat.  
  
"Angel, stay away," Sara said as she grabbed Angel's arm and backed up.  
  
Flint reached behind his back and grabbed his father. "Ready dad?" He screamed.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Rocky said.  
  
Shadow-cat-con stared at them and growled at them.   
  
"Don't just stand there you big fur-ball, get them!" Petra screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
The big cat jumped toward Flint. Flint jumped up in mid-air as his father grew. As the cat neared him Flint swung his father at him. He would've hit him but Shadow-cat used his physic powers and disappeared. He reappeared behind Flint and in front of Sara, Tony, and Angel. He growled at them and charged at them. They each took off in a different direction. He ran after only one of them. It just happened to be Sara.  
  
Sara ran away from Shadow-cat-con, but it was no use. He was too fast for her. Sara ran up to a wooden fence. She couldn't go any further.   
  
"No," she shrieked. She turned to face the cat. He snarled and growled as he neared her. She couldn't move from the fear that went through her body. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the worst to happen.  
  
"Sara!" Flint screamed.  
  
"Sara run!" Tony shouted.  
  
"Shadow-cat, stop this, you're not bad!" Angel cried.  
  
Then from the darkness shadow appeared. It was Merlock. He swooped down and grabbed Sara before Shadow-cat-con got her. He rammed his head into the fence, stunning him.  
  
"Get up! Get up, you fool!" Petra screamed.  
  
Merlock and Sara lay on the ground.   
  
"You okay?" Merlock asked.  
  
"I am now. Thank you." Sara said. Her cheeks were sporting a hint of red.  
  
"The only way to defeat Shadow-cat-con is to show him love. Remind him of something that you both loved," Merlock said. "Don't use voilence, it never solves anything." He stared at Flint and Shadow-cat-con as they fought.   
  
Then Shadow-cat-con floated up into the air. A swirling light surrounded him as a bolt of lighting shot from his body. "Lightening beam!" It flew up into the sky. Nothing happened.  
  
"What was that. You used an attack that doesn't work!" Petra screamed.  
  
Flint was getting ready to strike the cat when Angel stepped in front of him. "Angel get out of the way!" Flint screamed.   
  
Angel just ignored him. She held out her hand to reveal the cloth kitty. "Remember this?" Angel asked. "You made this for me because we were best friends. Please remember, you made this out of love. Please, we were best friends." Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Then the sky filled with light as several lightning bolts struck every person on the ground except Shadow-cat-con. Both the good guys and bad guys lay unconscious on the ground as the smoke from the lightning bolts cleared. He looked down at Angel. She had the cloth kitty in her hand. He stared from the black piece of cloth to her. He began to remember. That day two years ago. She was only thirteen then and she loved cats. She was outside her beautiful house when he saw her. At first it startled her because he was the size of a bobcat. After a while she felt safe around him. That moment and on they were the best of friends. He snapped out of his trance and stared and Angel. He remembered. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and began to cry himself. The mega stamp mark disappeared.   
  
Petra woke up just in time to see him shape shift back to Shadow-cat. "Nooo, I never get to win. Why don't I ever win!" She cried.  
  
"Uh Petra, maybe we should go before Flint and the others wake up." Dino said.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice of the Dark Lord to get us out the first time, but I don't think he'll let us out again," Mite said.  
  
Petra stared at them, "For once, I think you're right." The three of the jumped into the Catamaran and flew into another time.  
  
Angel slowly opened her eyes and saw Shadow-cat standing above her. "Shadow-cat, you're back."  
  
"Yep," He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"How'd you do it?" Angel asked.  
  
"You helped," He answered.   
  
She gave him a hug. "I love you."  
  
Just then Flint woke up and everyone followed in suit.  
  
"What happened?" Tony asked. "I have such a headache."  
  
"Sorry about that, guys," Shadow-cat said. "I couldn't control myself."  
  
"Shadow-cat, you're back!" Flint shouted, ever so cheerfully once again.  
  
"Yep, Angel saved me," Shadow-cat smiled.  
  
"No, I didn't really," She said. She was blushing a bit.  
  
  
Flint, Sara, Tony, and the other time shifters sat on the time cycle and waited for Angel. She had been in the house for a while with Shadow-cat. Merlock and Bindi stood and floated by the time cycle.  
  
"I don't see why we have to wait, we can go ahead and leave, we have no reason to be here," Bindi whined.  
  
"We have every reason to be here. I want to make sure that Sara get out of this time safe." Merlock said.  
  
Then Angel ran out of the house.  
  
"Guys, look I'm finished. I finally finished my first book," Angel shouted happily.  
  
"That's great!" Sara said. "What's it called?"  
  
"I call it 'Katmandu'" Angel said.  
  
"It's time to go," Pterri said.  
  
"Already?" Angel asked. She bent over and picked up Shadow-cat and gave him a hug. "I will never forget you. Thank you for everything." She walked over to Sara and handed him to her. "Take care of him, now." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine," Sara said as the time cycle flew up.  
  
"Good bye everyone. Bye Shadow-cat, I love you." Angel waved.  
  
"Memory erase mode in effect," Pterri flew over Angel as glitter fell from his wings. Then they disappeared.   
  
Angel found herself waving at the sky. "Huh, what am I doing out here?" Then she heard something fall. She looked down and saw the writing tablet she was working on. She flipped through the pages and began to read. "So the warrior cat name Katmandu, who lived in another galaxy saved the Earth from the evil clutches of the evil sorceress and her minions. He flew off into the sky with his friends. The end."   
  
"Huh, when did I write this?" She asked herself.   
  
  
  
Narrator: "A week after she wrote the book, Angel Sky published the book. She was from then on the youngest book publisher in history and became very famous."   
  
  
  
  
"Please?" Bernie asked.  
  
"No." Shadow-cat demanded.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"I said no and I mean no!"   
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Sara asked Tony as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Uncle Bernie wants Shadow-cat to transport him to see Jillian. But, Shadow-cat is refusing."  
  
"Please, Shadow-cat, I'm begging you!"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
A light surrounded Bernie and he disappeared. He soon reappeared in a dark room. "Hello, Jillian I...huh...wha...where am I! Shadow-cat, if you can hear me, I'm going to kill you!" He began to hear laughter. He felt around and found a door. He opened it up and saw Tony, Sara, and the other time shifters in the living room. Shadow-cat transported him to the closet.   
  
"I will not transport you to Jillian with out her consent, she must want you to visit her before you should go there." Shadow-cat said.  
  
"Awww, all I wanted to do is surprise her,"  
  
"So."  
  
"Please!" Bernie dropped to the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Ple..."  
  
"If you don't want to end up in the North Pole then I'd shut up if I were you."  
"Awww," Bernie hung his head do low. "I never get to have any fun."  
  
^*^*^*^*^THE END^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey, I know that that was a sucky ending, but at least I finally got this posted. I am very sorry it took so long, I fell off of my porch and chipped my wrist. It's kind of hard to type. Well, Serenity Moon, I hope you like this story along with everyone else. Please R&R no flames. Blademon, I went to the Forum section, sorry it took so long, and something occurred to me, I didn't know how to post something, how do you do it ^_^. Well I hope you all love this "episode". The next story will be Otherkin. Hopefully I'll get it posted sooner. Thanks again.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
